Dead at Heart
by SongJiRin1602
Summary: REPOST-REPUBLISH-RETITLED*from 'Am I Late' Kyumin/Oneshoot/Genderswitch/Romance


Title : Am I late?

Author : SongJiRin1602

Cast : KYUMIN !

Genre : Romance

rated : T

Warn :Genderswitch.. typo..

~Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kujadikan cast fanfic-ku ini. So, no bash, ya! ^^~

.

.

"YA! KYUHYUN EVIL!"

Teriakan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang yeoja terdengar melengking sempurna memenuhi ruang apartemen mungil yang didominasi warna pink itu. Teriakan itu berhasil melepaskan tawa 'evil' khas seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi sumber kemarahan yeoja tadi.

"Kemari, kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" pekiknya tertahan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

"HAHAHA! Shireo, Noona! Haha... Lagian Noona kenapa, sih? Cuma digituin juga! Haha.. Eh, tapi tadi wajah Noona lucu juga, lho! Kenapa tidak kufoto saja, ya, tadi? haha.."ujarnya sambil berlari menghindari yeoja kelinci itu.

"CUMA? Cuma katamu? Apanya yang Cuma? Kau memindahkanku ke dapur saat aku tidur tadi! Ya Tuhaaan, bagaimana bisa aku kenal dengan setan ini?" Bibir merah mudanya segera mengerucut lucu setelah ia menyelesaikan gerutuannya. Ia kesal luar biasa pada namja ini. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesalnya saat kau bangun tidur ternyata kau sudah berada di dapur, huh? Padahal sebelumnya Sungmin masih ingat betul kalau ia tidur dengan cantiknya di kasur pink kesayangannya.

"Salah Noona sendiri. Noona kalau tidur sama saja seperti orang pingsan. Tidak bergerak walau ada badai sekalipun!" balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini, sih?" tanyanya kesal. Lelah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kan kau yang memberitahuku password apartemenmu dua tahun yang lalu! Babo!" ucapnya santai. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

'TUK!'

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun kesal. "YA! Aku lebih tua darimu! Jaga ucapanmu, Cho!"

"Araseo araseo! Makanya aku memanggilmu Noona. Noona aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan sana. Cepat, ya!" suruhnya. Demi tuhan rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali melemparkan anak ini keluar jendela apartemennya. Jika saja ia tidak akan masuk penjara setelahnya!

"Aish kau ini!" walaupun menggerutu, ia tetap beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan namja itu. Jjangmyeon.

.

.

"Noona! Ayo berangkat sekolah!" teriakan Kyuhyun menembus gendang telinga yeoja imut itu. Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya langsung saja membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang berwarna putih.

"Aaaaaa! Cepat tutup lagi pintunya! Dasar mesum!" seru Sungmin. Tangannya segera mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya dengan cepat.

"A-ah. M-maaf Noona!" kata Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali pintunya. Wajah angkuhnya terlihat memerah malu.

'CKLEK!'

Terdengar suara knop pintu yang dibuka. Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Kyuhyun mendadak diam. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah seenaknya membuka pintu kamar Sungmin padahal Sungmin sedang ganti pakaian.

"Kyu? Wae? Ayo berangkat!" kata Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya agar cepat beranjak dari sana. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak karena insiden kecil tadi.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Perlahan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sungmin. Ia masih ragu akan kata-kata Sungmin. Biasanya ia akan marah. Jika satu kejadian kecil saja membuatnya kesal di pagi hari, maka hari itu ia akan terus kesal. Tapi begitu melihat senyum manis yang terukir di bibir Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun ikut melengkungkan senyum manisnya. Mereka melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sungmin.

"Noona benar tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia masih perlu diyakinkan rupanya. Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. Senyuman Kyuhyun bertambah lebar.

"Maunya sih marah..." kata-kata Sungmin mampu membuat senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja, "...nggak, kok, aku bercanda!" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis. Tangan besarnya terulur merangkul bahu Sungmin. Menariknya agar sejajar dengannya.

'DEG!'

"Kyu..."

"Hm?" gumamnya sebagai jawaban. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ini..." katanya sambil menunjuk lengan besar Kyuhyun yang melingkar di bahunya. Seandainya jantung Sungmin tidak terasa mau keluar, ia akan dengan senang hati membiarkan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di bahunya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang jantungnya membuncah ingin keluar saking kerasnya ia berdegup.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Aku merasa nyaman begini, Noona!" tandasnya cepat. Nada bicaranya seolah tidak membiarkan sedikitpun penolakan atas sikapnya itu.

"Kyunnie..." rengek Sungmin manja. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut lucu.

"Jangan tunjukkan aegyo lucumu itu di hadapanku, Noona. Atau aku bisa saja menciummu sekarang" katanya. "Cepat masuk!" suruhnya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang, sedang Kyuhyun masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Noona, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mobil mulai menghambur dalam kepadatan kota Seoul. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih sibuk menari di keyboard laptop pink miliknya.

"Noona ngapain, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik layar laptop Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh sejenak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Aku sedang bikin cerita, Kyu." katanya sambil memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke layar. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. "Kenapa mendengus seperti itu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ani. Gwaenchanha.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Minnie..." sapa yeoja imut berambut sebahu yang langsung menghambur menghampirinya saat melihat Sungmin masuk kelasnya.

"Pagi juga, Wookie.. Semangat sekali?" tanya Sungmin sedikit heran. 'Biasanya, sih, kalau semangat begini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yesung Oppa.' pikirnya.

"Hehe.. kelihatan, ya? Besok, kan, upacara kelulusan kita, Minnie, nah Yesung Oppa mengajakku kuliah seni di Amerika bersamanya, Minnie. Dan... orang tuaku mengizinkan!" katanya semangat.

'Hem.. kan.. dugaanku benar!'

"Wah, chukhae, Wookie-ah!"balas Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Minnie? Jadi ambil sekolah desain?" Wookie balas bertanya.

"Entahlah, Wookie. Aku-"

"Kyuhyun lagi?" potong Wookie, "Sudahlah, Minnie, jangan sampai cita-citamu terbuang hanya karena menunggu Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Mungkin saja dia tidak punya perasaan sepertimu, Minnie?" kata Wookie kesal. Ia kesal pada sahabatnya ini, kenapa masih saja mengharapkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun itu hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai Noona-nya, tidak lebih.

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Diamlah! Aku ingin melanjutkan menulis ceritaku." katanya.

"Hhh.. Araseo! Aku mau ke kantin, dulu, Minnie! Annyeong.."

"Ne, annyeong!"

Sepeninggal Wookie, Sungmin membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Ia mengusap layar laptop itu perlahan saat layar itu menunjukkan fotonya bersama orang yang dicintainya, Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu sudah lama menggerogoti hatinya. Membuatnya membuka pintu hatinya yang sebenarnya hanya terisi oleh namanya. Tapi ia merasa Kyuhyun tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia mungkin hanya menganggap Sungmin Noonanya. Noona pengganti Ahra, Noona kandungnya yang tinggal di Jepang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Hati Sungmin berdenyut nyeri saat kenyataan itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit. Mata kelinci itu berhasil meloloskan butiran-butiran bening yang seolah mewakili perasaannya yang terbuang begitu saja.

"Ah! Jinjja! Aku pasti sangat merindukan setan kecil itu nanti!" gumamnya seraya menghapus lembut air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya. "Kuat, Minnie! Hwaiting!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Jemari mungilnya mulai menari di atas keyboard laptop pink-nya. Melanjutkan kisah tertundanya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyu!" sapa seorang namja tinggi sambil menepuk punggungnya. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran saat tidak melihat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun atas sapaannya barusan.

"Gwaenchanha. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sahabat tingginya itu. "Aku mau jjangmyeon. Tolong pesankan, Changmin-ah!" pintanya.

"YAISH! Dasar!" gerutu Changmin kesal. Dimana-mana selalu saja dia yang disuruh. Entah apa alasannya –ia juga heran sebetulnya- Changmin mau berteman dengan sahabat evilnya ini. "Geurae, tunggu sebentar!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju salah satu tempat makanan di kantinnya.

"Kyuhyun!" suara lengkingan khas yeoja terdengar menembus pendengarannya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari suara itu.

"Kyu!" Yeoja itu mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Wookie Noona? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya sunbae-nya ini menghampirinya begini. "Apa ada yang penting?"

"Sangat penting! Tentang Minnie." kata-kata Wookie mampu membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Minnie Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ne. Perasaan Sungmin." kata Wookie lagi. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Perasaan Sungmin Noona? Kenapa memang?"

"Kau... Hm.. apa perasaanmu terhadapnya?" tanya Wookie langsung. Pertanyaan itu membuat dahi Kyuhyun kian berkerut bingung.

"Mworago?"

"Aish, babo! Apa kau punya perasaan cinta atau semacam itulah kepadanya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tangannya saling bertaut kuat.

"Kenapa diam? kau.. apa kau mencintainya juga?" tanya Wookie lagi. Matanya memicing menatap Kyuhyun. Dari mata itu, seolah ia dapat menyelidiki perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

" 'juga'? apa maksudmu? apa Minnie Noona juga-"

"Ya! dia mencintaimu, Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padanya?" tanya Wookie sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. belum siap, Noona.." lirihnya. Wookie memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau tahu kan besok adalah hari kelulusan siswa tingkat tiga?" tanya Wookie, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Waktumu hanya hari ini dan besok, Kyu! Besok setelah upacara kelulusan, ia akan berangkat ke Paris."

"Paris?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat. "Sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya itu. Karena ia tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan cintanya. Tapi cita-cita juga berharga, bukan? Jadi-"

'KRING...'

"Ah, maaf, aku terima telpon dulu. Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyu!" pesannya sebelum berlari menjauhi kerumunan padat di kantin sekolah itu.

.

Kepergian Wookie membuat Kyuhyun terdiam bisu. Ia tidak bisa berkutik. Pikirannya serasa beku oleh hantaman perkataan demi perkataan yang Wookie ucapkan.

"Ini, Kyu, pesanannya." Changmin tiba-tiba duduk di hadaannya dengan membawa dua mangkuk jjangmyeon. Meletakkan satu di hadapannya dan satu lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa aku bodoh?" tanyanya membuat gerakan tangan Changmin terhenti. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku.. mencintai Sungmin Noona, tapi aku tak berani bilang. Aku.. malu.." jelasnya sambil menunduk.

" Ng.. kalau begitu kau bodoh!" kata Changmin. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Min? Aku malu mengatakannya! Tapi aku takut kehilangannya. Tadi Wookie Noona bilang, besok, sehabis upacara kelulusan, Minnie Noona akan berangkat ke Paris."

"Hem, kalau begitu kalahkan rasa malumu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, atau mungkin sebaliknya, kau tekan perasaanmu untuk memenangkan ego dan rasa malumu?" kata Changmin tenang. "Pikirkan hatimu juga, Kyu. Dia akan lulus dari sini, dan itu membuat kalian tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Pikirkan langkah yang akan kauambil sebelum semuanya terlambat, Kyu.," lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam.

"Apa..semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?"

.

.

.

"Hhhh..." Sungmin mendesah –lagi-. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendesah dalam waktu satu jam ini. Wajah manisnya yang biasanya menunjukkan keceriaan, kini diselimuti kesedihan. Mata kelincinya melukiskan kegelisahan, seolah mewakli perasaan di hatinya. Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Ia...sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Besok adalah upacara kelulusannya, besok juga merupakan hari terakhirnya di Seoul sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris untuk melanjutkan studinya selama tiga tahun.

"Hhh.. Kyu..." ia mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya semakin menunjukkan kesedihan yang dipendamnya.

Ia kembali melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Pekerjaan yang sejak satu setengah jam lalu tidak kunjung selesai karena Sungmin sibuk bergelut melawan kegelisahannya. Malam ini ia mengepakkan pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Paris besok. Rencananya besok, setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, ia akan langsung berangkat.

"Aku..pasti merindukanmu, Kyu." lirihnya sambil memasukkan potongan baju terakhir dan menutup koper besarnya. Menaruhnya di sudut kamarnya agar mudah dibawa besok.

'Ah, ceritaku 'kan belum selesai. Lebih baik kuselesaikan sekarang saja.' pikirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan membuka laptop pinknya. Lagi-lagi pandangan matanya terfokus pada foto yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. berusaha agar air mata itu tidak jatuh saat ini.

.

"Biar kau yang menentukan akhir dari cerita ini, Kyu..." ia berkata seraya meng-_copy_ ceritanya ke _flashdisk_ kelinci miliknya. Ia menaruh _flashdisk_ itu ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Ia meraih kertas dan mulai menuliskan sebuah surat untuk Kyuhyun, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang sama.

Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 9 malam. Langkah kakinya membawanya sampai ke balkon apartemennya. Berniat menatap hamparan langit yang penuh dengan bintangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ke arah apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. sedang tidak ada di rumah, kan, Kyu?" tak ada jawaban. Tanpa butuh jawaban, Sungmin sudah tahu kalau apartemen namja itu gelap. Menandakan pemiliknya belum kembali ke sana. "Entah.. Aku.. merasa kau menghindariku.. Benarkah?"

"Aku... pasti merindukanmu, setan kecilku... Dan aku...aku mencintaimu..."gumamnya lirih.

"Ini.. Di sini..."tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya, " sakit, Kyu.. sangat.." tambahnya.

Sakit. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Membawa perasaan cintanya yang tak pernah tersampaikan selama ini. Suatu sudut di dalam hatinya berjengit sakit saat otaknya tanpa diminta memutar kembali memori-memori yang dulu dilaluinya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan namja jahil itu. Merindukannya sebagai sahabat maupun sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

'KRING'

Dering ponsel mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya mencari letak ponsel hitamnya.

'Wookie'

'Klik'

"Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah.." sapanya hangat. Meski terdengar tenang, namun Wookie bisa mendengar ada guratan kesedihan dalam nada bicara yeoja penyuka pink itu.

'Min, gwaenchanhayo?' tanya Wookie khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchanha, Wookie-ah. Wae?" balasnya sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan air matanya.

'Gojitmal, Minnie-ah! Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Aku meneleponmu karena aku khawatir kepadamu.'

Seberapapun kuatnya Sungmin menahan airmatanya, ternyata buliran bening itu tetap memaksa jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. Aku..sungguh mencintainya, Wookie-ah.."suara Sungmin bergetar tercampur dengan isakan yang mati-matian ditahannya sedari tadi. "Wookie..." lirihnya lagi. Suaranya makin bergetar hebat. Diiringi dengan isakan-isakan yang terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

'Minnie... Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Kau akan kehilangan dia, Min! Kalian akan berpisah. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Min!' kata Wookie.

"Orang tuaku sudah mengurus semuanya, Wookie. Sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya. Aku tahu, Wookie. Kuharap ia masih menungguku sampai aku kembali." harapnya.

'Min...'

"Mianhae, Wookie, aku rasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang.." katanya tiba-tiba. Sejujurnya ia butuh istirahat sekarang. Kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit memikirkan kisahnya sendiri.

'Ne, Min.. Jaljayo...' Wookie mengakhiri sambungan itu.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur pink-nya. Mendekap bantalnya saat air matanya mulai merangsek turun melewati sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"YAK! PABOYA CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa bisa kesiangan, sih?" namja itu menjerit histeris saat melihat jam weker di meja sampping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 10.

"Gara-gara Changmin mengajakku _battle game_, aku jadi tidur larut dan bangun kesiangan, deh!" gerutunya kesal. "Acara itu sudah hampir berakhir, Paboya!"

Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Mencari kemeja dan jeans panjangnya setelah selesai mandi.

"OMO! Lima belas menit lagi!"

.

.

"Noona..hosh..hosh.. Wookie noona!" panggilnya pada yeoja kurus yang sedang menyaksikan penampilan piano salah satu siswa tingkat tiga.

"Kyu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Min-minnie noona dimana?" tanyanya tidak sabar. Raut wajah terkejut Wookie tadi kini berubah sedih.

"Sungmin.. sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu, Kyu. Sebelum acara ini selesai, ia sudah harus berangkat karena pesawatnya akan _Take Off_ pada pukul 11.10" kata Wookie sedih.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kecewa. Ia hampir mati lemas.

"Tapi, Kyu, Sungmin menitipkan ini padaku. Untukmu katanya." kata Wookie seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda. Warna kesukaannya.

"Noona aku permisi!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju mobilnya . tak peduli seberapa ramainya keadaan sekolahnya saat itu, ia terus berlari menerobos kerumunan itu. Beberapa kali ia mendapat umpatan yang diberikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya saat berlari.

'BRAK'

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya membelah lalu lintas padat kota Seoul, menuju bandara Incheon. Sepuluh menit lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi waktu keberangkatan Sungmin.

.

.

INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT...

Sungmin duduk di kursi tunggu bandara. yeoja manis itu tampak gelisah. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar. Berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang menjemputnya. Ia menghela napas kecewa saat tak berhasil menemukan orang yang diharapkannya. Ia sungguh ingin melihatnya, melihat Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Tiga tahun lagi ia akan kembali. Tiga tahun lagi baru ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun... bukan waktu yang sebentar, kan?

"Kyu..." lirihnya sambil menunduk. Bulir bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Sepuluh menit lagi...

Suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu menyentaknya. Sudah saatnya ia memasuki pesawat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Menyeret kopernya menjauhi kursi itu. berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, meski lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya bukanlah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... sudah terlambat..."bisiknya lirih.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi.

.

.

"Noona..." sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya napasnya hampir saja putus.

Kyuhyun melirik jam putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 11.12. Dua menit. Ia terlambat dua menit.

"terlambat.. sudah terlambat... Noona sudah pergi.." sesalnya. Dadanya kian terasa sesak. Hanya saja kini rasa sesak itu kini datang dari rasa penyesalannya. Penyesalan atas perasaannya yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

Ia masih sangat tidak menyangka jika Sungmin akan meninggalkannya secepat ini. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Sungmin masih bercanda dengan Sungmin. Sungmin sempat marah padanya saat ia menjahili Sungmin. Ia rindu yeoja mungil itu.

"Tiga tahun. Aku harus bertahan sampai tiga tahun ke depan tanpamu, Noona!"

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di tepi pantai. Tempat kesukaan Sungmin. Setiap akhir pekan, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini. Bermain, bercanda, berbincang.

"AH!" Kyuhyun berjengit lirih saat rasa nyeri itu terasa di dadanya. Hatinya berdenyut perih saat kenangan-kenangan manis yang mereka lalui berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya. Kotak dari Sungmin.

"_Flashdisk?" _ gumamnya heran. Tangannya mengambil selembar kertas pink yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Membukanya cepat. "Minnie Noona..."

'_Seoul, 13 Juli 2011.. 08.30.._

_Kyunnie annyeong..._

_Maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberitahumu perihal kuliahku ke Paris ini sejak lama, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih._

_Kyu.._

_Sebenarnya aku berharap akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua denganmu, sebelum aku pergi besok. Tapi sepertinya kau belum pulang, ya? Kalau kau sudah pulang, pasti kau akan langsung masuk ke kamarku dan menjahiliku hingga aku kesal. Hehe.. kenapa aku jadi merasa rindu padamu, ya, setan Cho? Padahal baru kemarin kau menjahiliku._

_Tapi, Kyu..._

_Kenapa perasaanku bilang kalau kau sedang menghindariku? Apa benar? Semoga saja perasaanku ini salah, ya!_

_Oh iya, Kyu, aku memberikan flashdisk-ku di dalam kotak biru itu. Di dalamnya ada file berisi ceritaku. Cerita itu.. kau yang harus menyelesaikannya. Cerita itu.. tentang kita.. cerita kita selama ini. Selesaikan cerita itu, ya!_

_KYUHYUN-AH, SARANGHAE! Jeongmal saranghae. Selama ini aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Bukan sekedar teman atau Noona seperti yang selama ini kau anggap. Aku..ingin kau melihatku sebagai yeoja yang sesungguhnya, Kyu. Karena, perasaanku ini bukan perasaan cinta Noona pada namdongsaengnya, ataupun perasaanku pada sahabat dekatku. Ini..perasaan cinta dari yeoja untuk namja, Kyu. Bisakah?_

_Tapi terlambat, ya, Kyu? Besok aku berangkat ke Paris. Tiga tahun lagi aku baru kembali. Akankah kau menungguku selama itu? Bisakah kau menjaga perasaanku? Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, kan? Aku selalu berharap kau bisa melihatku, Kyu! Melihatku sebagai seseorang yang berarti di hidupmu. Huh.. Meskipun aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku akan tetap berharap seperti itu. Perasaanku ini sekali lagi harus kukubur dalam-dalam jauh di lubuk hatiku._

_Aku pergi, Kyu. Aku pasti akan selalu merindukanmu, setan kecil!_

_Kyuhyunnie...Saranghae..._

_-Lee Sungmin-_

'TES'

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mata foxy itu. Memberi garis tipis di pipi tirusnya.

"Noona...nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

TIGA TAHUN...

Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat sebahu berjalan cepat keluar dari bandara. Menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ramah pada seorang namja yang berdiri membukakan pintu untuknya, Jung Ahjussi, supir keluarganya.

Yeoja manis itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, terlihat dari ponselnya yang terus menempel di telinganya.

"Ne, aku baru saja tiba di bandara. Gedung SM Entertainment? Baik, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih." katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ahjussi, ke gedung SM Entertainment sekarang, ya." pintanya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Jung Ahjussi mengangguk sopan pada nona mudanya itu.

"Baik Nona." katanya sopan.

Mobil hitam itu segera membaur dengan kendaraan lainnya dalam lalu lintas padat kota Seoul siang itu.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." ucap Jung Ahjussi sopan pada yeoja di belakangnya. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Kemudian segera turun dari mobil hitam miliknya. Membiarkan mobil itu kembali melaju meninggalkannya di depan gedung bertingkat itu.

Yeoja itu merapatkan mantelnya dan membetulkan tatanan rambutnya sedikit sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung SM Entertainment.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo Lee Sungmin-ssi."seorang yeoja tampak membungkuk ke arahnya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sungmin balas membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, Sooyoung-ssi. Annyeong haseyo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan manajer Super... Ah aku lupa nama grup itu. Super apa, ya?" dia bingung sendiri memikirkan nama sebuah grup yang akan memakai jasanya untuk menangani kostum yang akan dipakai personilnya.

"Ah, Super Junior maksudmu?" tebak Sooyoung mengerti. Sungmin mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, ne.. Super Junior. Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Di lantai 3, Sungmin-ssi. Mau kuantar?" tawar Sooyoung ramah. Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Gamsahabnida, Sooyoung-ssi." katanya sopan.

.

"Nah, di sini ruangannya, kau masuk saja, ya?" kata Sooyoung sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu hitam.

"Ne. Gamsahabnida, Sooyoung-ssi."ia membungkuk sopan.

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

"Masuk!" suara seorang namja terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin membuka pintu hitam itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat beberapa namja sedang duduk mengelilingi meja, dan seorang namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua berdiri di depan sebuah layar besar.

"Sungmin-ssi?" tanya namja yang berdiri itu. Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di sana.

"Silahkan duduk, Sungmin-ssi! Ini member Super Junior yang akan kau rancang kostumnya." katanya ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menatap semua member. "Ne. Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi!" balas mereka semua -hampir- kompak. Mereka tersenyum lucu saat melihat Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya belum semuanya berkumpul. Masih ada satu lagi. Namanya K-"

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru satu suara bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka cepat. Tampak seorang namja tampan berambut cokelat ikal tersenyum kecil saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Semua orang diruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"K-kyu?"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Pantai. Tempat kesukaannya dulu saat masih sekolah. Tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya.. juga orang yang dicintainya. Namja tampan yang kini bersamanya..di sampingnya.

Sungmin menatap namja itu dalam. Membiarkan mata kelincinya menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah namja tampan di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih sibuk memandang hamparan laut yang membentang di hadapannya.

"Noona.." katanya pelan. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin. Menembus iris kecoklatan itu dengan mata foxy-nya. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari ini. Ketika sampai Seoul, aku langsung menuju gedung SM."jawabnya tenang. Berkebalikan dengan degupan jantungnya yang membuncah ketika mata Kyuhyun menembus dalam iris kelincinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hening. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, keduanya memilih diam.

"Noona-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku... apa aku sudah benar-benar terlambat?" tanyanya sendu. Iris foxy-nya memancarkan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Eh?" Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang harus dijawabnya. Ia mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa..aku sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sungmin lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan kegugupan dan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Menyapa jiwa rapuh Sungmin seperti tiga tahun lalu. Memori tiga tahun lalu kembali menguar dalam kepalanya. Membasahi luka yang telah lama kering dalam hatinya. Ia akui kalau selama ini bayang-bayang Kyuhyun tidak pernah hilang dalam kesehariannya. Namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit perasaannya. Ia ingin fokus pada pendidikannya dulu. Membiarkan luka dalam hatinya perlahan mengering sendiri.

"Katakan, Noona.. Apa aku benar-benar sudah terlambat?"desak Kyuhyun tak sabar. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat bahu Sungmin. Sungmin meringis kecil merasakan perih di bahunya.

"S-sakit, Kyu!"

"Noona... Ku bilang katakan, Noona!" serunya tak sabar. Ia ingin segera mendapat kepastian. Ia tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Perasaan cintanya tak bisa dibuat menunggu lebih lama dari yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Kyu.." tangan mungil Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja depan Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya sedikit kuat. Membawanya pada dekapan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Refleks, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu putih Sungmin. Perlahan tangan besarnya bergerak memegang punggung Sungmin. Kemudian mengubahnya menjadi dekapan erat saat menyadari kemeja depannya basah. Sungmin menangis. Tanpa suara. Membiarkan air mata itu turun begitu saja membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun tanpa diiringi isakan seperti biasanya.

"Noona.. Uljima.. Mianhae.." bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

"Kyu.. Kau tidak akan pernah terlambat. Kapanpun kau mengatakannya, aku akan tetap menunggunya."

"Noona..." lirihnya bahagia. "Noona... Saranghae..."

"Nado, Kyu.. Nado saranghae..."

.

.

"Jagiya.."panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, kekasihnya. Sungmin menggumam sebagai jawabannya. "aku mencintaimu..." lanjutnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut sembari merengkuh pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. "nado, jagi!" balasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain merasakan kehadiran orang yang sungguh-sungguh dicintainya.

"Eh, Kyu.."

"Hm?"tangan besarnya mengelus pipinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ceritaku... apa sudah kau selesaikan?" tanyanya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun lucu. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian merogoh saku kemejanya.

"Ini?" tanyanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil laptop mungilnya. "Aku bawa laptop doooong, sini aku lihat!" katanya sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerahkan flashdisk kelinci itu kemudian mengacak rambut sungmin pelan.

"Lucunyaaa..." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin menyalakan laptopnya dan memasukkan flashdisk itu dalam slot-nya.

"Wooow, aku tampan sekali di foto itu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk layar desktop laptop Sungmin. Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun tanda ia tak terima dengan pernyataan namja itu. Segera Sungmin membuka file yang sangat dikenalnya. Kisahnya. Kisah mereka...

Mereka menekuni kata demi kata yang ada dalam cerita itu. Sesekali tersenyum saat menemukan kalimat-kalimat lucu. Membuka memori beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ya! Ini belum akhir Kyu!" Sungmin merengut protes. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang justru sekarang sedang terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi yeojaching manisnya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "memang!"

"kenapa?"

"Karena cerita yang kutulis di situ adalah perasaanku. Karena aku tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan lewat sebuah tulisan. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung.

"Would you marry me, Lee Sungmin?" mata Sungmin membelalak kaget. Terkejut akan pernyataan frontal Kyuhyun, namjachingunya.

"Kyu…" ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak bisa lagi bahkan untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan sebagai jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku…"katanya sambil tersenyum manis, "…tapi aku mau langsung melamarmu seperti ini saat aku lulus sekolah waktu itu. Tapi kenyataannya kau melanjutkan studimu ke Paris. Apa boleh buat? Aku harus menunggumu kembali untuk mengatakannya."

"Kyu…" air mata bahagia tidak bisa dihindari kemunculannya. bulir bening itu turun menyusuri pipi putihnya. Air mata bahagia…

"So, would you marry me, Lee Sungmin?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Meraih sebelah tangannya dan mengecupnya lama.

"I...do..." jawabnya perlahan, "I do, Kyu!" katanya sekali lagi sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangkit berdiri kemudian memeluknya bahagia.

.

.

END

.

.

YAAA! Another Kyumin story! Kepanjangankah? Aku hanya menuangkan ide cerita yang terlintas begitu aja di otakku ^^

Ah, follow twitterku meyindf

Gomawo :*

Oke deh, Review?


End file.
